Sawdust and Silver
by Starwhalefamily
Summary: "Heads up!". Before she could jump back a large beam was falling towards her. As she braced for the impact an arm reached out to stop it before it hit her. "Sorry about that", cried the nearby worker who had knocked it over. "Good save Draco". It took a moment for Hermione's brain to catch up. "Wait, what?


Hermione had been looking forward to this week for months. Every year she would take the time to take a vacation from her busy job at the Ministry to work for charity in the muggle world. Volunteering was something she had been doing since she was a child. Teaching Hermione to help others was something her parents held in high esteem in her upbringing. Since she could lift a hammer or ferry lemonade she had been helping any way she could on community construction sites, building homes for those in need. This week was no different, and as she packed her lunch and slipped on her steel toed boots Hermione was looking forward to a fulfilling weekend. What she hadn't expected was who she would end up sharing lunch with.

Arriving at the site she was greeted by Frank- a site manager she had worked under in the past. "Hermione, great to see you back. We're understaffed today so if you could help out with the drywall that would be great". Drywalling was something she had done often in the past, and ready for a full day of work she headed over to the unfinished section of wall.

"Heads up!". Before she could jump back a large beam was falling towards her. As she braced for the impact an arm reached out to stop it before it hit her. "Sorry about that", cried the nearby worker who had knocked it over. "Good save Draco".

It took a moment for Hermione's brain to catch up. "Wait, what?" Turning to look at the owner of the arm that had stopped the wall from falling on her, Hermione's gaze was met by a familiar silver one.

Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen him since his family's trial after the war. His undercover work for the Order at the end of the war had saved him legally, but socially he had been outcast within the Wizarding world- his family's crimes overshadowing his work for the light. Now he stood in front of her. Dressed like a muggle of all things. An old white t-shirt clung to his biceps. His hair- a bit longer than when they were in school, slightly clinging to the sweat on his forehead.

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts. "Th..thank you".

"Watch yourself around Jeb, he knocked a bucket of nails on Andy's head last week", replied Draco with a shake of his head. "I don't know why they let him build things, he's as clumsy as a flobberworm on a ladder". Between the shock of the near accident, and the sudden appearance of a familiar face, Hermione could do nothing but laugh.

There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and apparently nearly getting squashed by a falling beam is one of them. By the end of the day the awkwardness of their shared history had passed, and as they put up the drywall Hermione was surprised to find that her and Draco had more in common that she might have suspected.

"I started volunteering here a few months after the war", Draco explained as he handed Hermione a nail. "Did you know that many of the families that end up living in these homes are either muggles or wizards that were displaced because of the war?". "I guess I thought that if I could make up, in some small way, for what my family did- well, I had to try".

As the day progressed Hermione could feel herself sinking into a comfortable rhythm working with Draco. It was surreal to see how he had changed from when they were in school together. As they worked they talked about everything from their shared history to their favourite books. At lunch they got into a friendly argument about the international dragon trade. Before she knew it the day was over and they parted ways.

The week continued in much of the same pattern. By Wednesday she was an expert at dodging accident prone Jeb's mishaps, the drywall was done, and she was enjoying Draco's company more than ever. When she thought he wasn't looking she would sneak glances in his direction. She tried not to notice the way his shirt hugged the muscles on his back, his smirk, or the way the sunlight filtered through his fair hair. She reminded herself that nothing could come of this attraction. Better not to ruin their newfound peace and budding friendship. Little did she see the intense looks Draco shot in her direction as he tried to ignore the way her tool belt hugged her hips, her tinkling laugh, or the way her shirt rode up each time she reached up to hammer in a nail. .

When Friday came around Hermione dreaded the end of her time on the project. The rooms she and Draco had been working on were ready for paint. They talked less than they had on previous days, both regretting the nearing end of the week. A companionable quiet fell as they listened to the fuzzy radio and the rain hitting the newly installed window panes. By 5:00 the rest of the crew was all but packed up to go home and they only had a small area to finish painting. Frank popped his head around the corner, "I can trust you two to lock up when your done? It's as wet as an ocean out there and I'd like to head home before I need a boat". Both agreed, and their silence fell once more as they worked.

As they finished the last section of the ceiling they were interrupted by Jeb dashing back through the door. "Forgot my wallet and I'm late for date night!" he exclaimed as he ran back out the front door as fast as he had come in, slamming it shut behind him. Unfortunately for Draco Jeb's abrupt entrance had made him jump. Before he knew it a dollop of paint had landed on his head and smeared down his face. When Hermione saw she couldn't help but laugh. His sour expression as he fumed at Jeb in addition to the paint smear on his face was utterly charming. "Come on, you can't blame poor Jeb for everything, let's get cleaned up". "And where exactly am I going to be able to wash this paint off?" he pouted. Before he knew it Hermione had grabbed his paint covered hand and pulled him out the door and into the rain.

Soon they were both soaked as the rain created paint tinted rivulets down their bodies. Hermione giggled as she pushed Draco under a nearby downspout. But she didn't laugh for long. Out of nowhere Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the stream of water with him. Suddenly Hermione was very aware of the way their bodies were pressed together. His warm arms contrasted the cool rain as they gripped her to his chest, his thumb absently drawing circles on her hip. As if time had stood still she watched a single rain drop fall down his forehead, past the silver eyes caught in her gaze, down his jaw, and to rest in the hollow of his collar bone. She realized she was holding her breath. In an instant the spell was broken, and their lips collided.

A fire lit between them and warmth began to permeate her body. The rain had made their clothes cling to their bodies, and she could feel the hard muscles of his chest through his t-shirt. His hands tangled in her hair as he pressed her closer, their need for each other an unspoken communication. In one move Hermione had wrapped her legs around him and he was carrying her back into the almost complete house.

They didn't make it past the front entrance before Draco had her pushed against the wall. Pinning her hands at her side he traced an agonizingly slow raindrop down her neck with his lips, lightly biting her collar bone. His ministrations had her grinding herself into him with need, soft moans escaping the both of them.

As they backed towards the kitchen piles of their wet clothing began to form. Suddenly Hermione's back was pressed against the cool granite countertop of the island. Her hands gripped its cool surface as Draco kissed his way down her body. Her nipples were already hard from the cool rain, and she arched her back as he languidly circled them with his tongue. His hands, callused from work, teasingly grazed over her most sensitive parts.

Draco panted as he struggled to restrain himself. "Do you think we should be doing this her-" "Yes", Hermione interrupted. And with no further protest he lifted her onto the counter and they were one.

The smell of sawdust, paint, and rain was intoxicating as he filled her. As he paused for her to adjust, his forehead rested against hers, silver eyes met brown, conveying an intensity that she could not describe. She felt like she were falling into him. Her nails raked over his back as they built up a pace. Her body was on fire as she clenched around him. With a cry she was flying, waves of pleasure overtaking her as he found his release.

As time came back to them they sank to the floor, entwined in each others bodies. As he gazed at the owner of the damp brown hair splayed across his chest Draco couldn't help but feel that this was a new beginning.

Hermione looked up at him with a devilish smirk, "You know, you're going to have to thank Jeb. It really was his clumsiness that we owe for this".

Draco scoffed, but as he leaned in for another kiss- he silently agreed.


End file.
